The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hibiscus, botanically known as Hibiscus rose-sinensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Golden Wind.
The new Hibiscus is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Alva, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching Hibiscus cultivars with uniform and compact plant habit appropriate for container production, ealry and uniform flowering, numerous flowers per lateral branch, desirable flower color, resistance to flower bud abscission, and good postproduction longevity.
The new Hibiscus originated from a cross made by the Inventor in Alva, Fla., of a proprietary Hibiscus rosa-sinensis selection, designated as code number YB-1242, as the female, or seed, parent with the Hibiscus rosa- sinensis cultivar Light Wind, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,593, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Golden Wind was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., on Sep. 29, 1995.
Compared to plants of the white-flowered female parent, the proprietary Hibiscus selection code number YB-1242, plants of the new Hibiscus are more upright; have smaller and darker green foliage; and are less attractive to whiteflies. Plants of new Hibiscus flower about 4 to 6 days later; are less susceptible to diseases common to Hibiscus grown under Florida production conditions; and differ in flower color compared to plants of the male parent, the cultivar Light Wind.
Plants of the new Hibiscus are distinguished from its sibling, the cultivar Coconut Wind, U.S. Plant Patent application Ser. No. 09/333,128 with this application, in flower color.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hibiscus by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Alva, Fla., has shown that the unique features of this new Hibiscus are stable and reproduced true type in successive generations.